InTENsity
Intensity (stylized as InTENsity) consisted of 10 members who all auditioned solo but were put together in the bootcamp to compete as a group. Their mentor was Paula Abdul. They were eliminated on November 3, 2011 by the public vote after landing in the bottom 2 with The Stereo Hogzz, with only Simon Cowell voting in their favor. They took 12th place overall. Arin Ray later auditioned for the second season in Providence, Rhode Island to become a solo artist instead of a group member. He made it all the way to the live shows and was being mentored by Britney Spears. He was eliminated in week 4, with the least amount of votes, as double eliminations were the only type of elimination in Season 2. He finished in 10th place. Another member, Ellona Santiago, tried out for season 3 and was mentored by Demi Lovato. She finished in 6th place. Austin Percario, another member, auditioned for season 13 of American Idol, His audition, which took place in Boston in the summer of 2013, aired on the show's premiere episode on January 15, 2014. Members Ma'at Bingham Shango (born February 28, 1999 (age 19) from Houston, Texas) Nick Dean (born July 12, 1996 (age 21) from Rochester, New York) Francesca Duncan (born May 25, 1994 (age 23) from Orange County, New York) John Lindahl (born August 10, 1996 (age 21) from Trabuco Canyon, California) Emily Michalak (born September 30, 1998 (age 19) from Pine Brook, New Jersey) Austin Percario (born November 18, 1995 (age 22) from Warren, New Jersey) Arin Ray (born September 2, 1995 (age 22) from Cincinnati, Ohio) Ellona Santiago (born August 1, 1996 (age 21) from San Lorenzo, California) Emily Wilson (born May 14, 1996 (age 21) from Warren, New Jersey) Lauren Ashley (November 13, 1993 (age 24) from Houston, Texas) X Factor Performances Trivia *Despite saying in a post-elimination interview that they intended to stay together after the show, the group ended up disbanding. *Arin Ray came back and auditioned in Season 2 as a solo artist. He was placed in the Teens category with Britney Spears as his mentor, and finished in 10th place after getting the least amount of votes in Week 3. *Ellona Santiago came back and auditioned in Season 3 as a solo artist. She was placed in the Girls category with Demi Lovato as her mentor, and finished in 6th place after getting the least amount of votes in Week 6. *Austin Percario auditoned for season 13 of American Idol ''in Boston. His audition aired on January 15, 2014. He was cut in Hollywood week. He later released an EP, ''The Me That I Have Known, on April 4, 2014 on iTunes. He is now a member of the all-male singing group Citizen Four along with brothers Carson and Connor Boatman and Mikey Fusco. *John Lindahl is now signed to Epic Records and is now recording his debut album. Gallery 618 realitytv x factor usa intensity.jpg a0umg0.jpg Intensity.jpg Category:The X Factor USA Category:Groups Category:Season One Acts Category:Season One Category:Acts Category:Female Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mentored by Paula Abdul